Lose Control
by thatwriterchick
Summary: Akane, an undercover sound ninja, has been sent to ensure that Sasuke joins the Sound. In the process, Sasuke falls for her. What will happen when he discovers she not who she pretends to be...and that she's already in love with someone else. On Hiatus!


Lose Control Part 1

I was new to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My going there was strictly a matter of convenience. Not really for me but for my master, but in a way I guess it was convenient for me as well. You see, I only serve my master because he is the only one who offered me what I wanted—power. I had recently discovered my love for power. It happened suddenly. I had "blossomed" almost overnight and I liked the power and control that gave me over men. I craved more, so I went looking for someone that could offer me more. That's how I met him. He saw me fighting one day, with a woman whose boyfriend was taking me back to his house.

I was on his arm as he escorted me to his home. I happened to catch a glimpse of the angry girlfriend marching towards us out of the corner of my eye. I smirked because I already knew what was coming. This wasn't the first time. She stopped and took a breath to begin her screeching, but before she could get even the first syllable out, she felt the cold edge of a blade pressed to her throat.

"If you don't want to die, I would turn around and leave right now," I whispered in her ear. To demonstrate my point I put more pressure on the kunai I was holding, causing her to bleed. I slowly leaned closer and closer to her, until my tongue reached the blood dripping down her neck. I savored the taste of it. I couldn't help myself. Blood always did that to me.

When she felt my tongue stealing some of her blood, she began to fight back. She grabbed my arm and flipped me. I landed on my feet, of course. I always land on my feet. "Ooo! Blondie knows how to fight. Show me what you can do."

She came at me with a punch, but she was too slow. When she came at me again she yelled the stereotypical angry girlfriend line of, "Stay away from my boyfriend, you bitch!"

To punish her for her unoriginality, I kicked her in the face. She flew a good ten feet. I was next to her before she could hit the ground. I bent over her with a sassy remark on my lips, but before I could get it out she spat in my face.

I was doing hand signs before I had consciously decided to. "Ninja Art! Burning Light Jutsu!" My hand glowed white as the superheated chakra flowed through my arm. I slammed my claw-like fingers into her chest, just above her heart. My fingers quickly burned their way through the skin and bone. With a scooping motion, I pulled her heart out of her chest. I stood there and watched as her heart quickly turned black in my hand. I threw it before it could completely disintegrate. It hit a wall and exploded into a cloud of dust.

I looked down at Blondie's body on the ground and said, "I warned you." I then proceeded to whip out my katana and decapitated the boyfriend, just for the hell of it. When I looked up from slaughtering the couple, I noticed a whole crowd of people staring at me as if I had done the most horrible thing in the world. I just wiped my sword on the skirt of the dead woman at my feet and walked away, laughing maniacally as I went.

I usually drew that kind of reaction from my audiences, but no one ever tried to stop my leaving before—not until that day. I had just entered a dark alley, still laughing, when I heard a voice behind me say, "Bravo." I spun around but there was no one there. I looked forward once more and there was an extremely pale man with long dark hair staring at me.

"Bravo," he said again, as he walked towards me clapping his white hands. "What a marvelous spectacle you have provided. When I arrived here I did not expect to see such an amazing show of skill."

"Um, thanks?" Out of all the possible reactions, this was the one I least expected.

"I think you could be of some use to me. I would like you to join me in the Village Hidden in the Sound."

"And why would I do that?" I asked as I pushed past him to leave.

"Because I could give you the power you crave."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Go on."

"I could teach you things that you can't even imagine. And I could also give you a special gift."

"What kind of gift?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Oh, no, no, no, we mustn't ruin the surprise. But I will tell you that it is an extremely powerful and valuable gift."

"Alright, fine. Give it to me," I replied, shifting my weight so that it was on one hip.

"First you must agree that you will join me in the Village Hidden in the Sound."

"Ok. I'll come, but this had better be good. If it's not, then I'm gone."

He smiled a chilling smile, even by my standards, "Alright, my dear."

_I may come to like this guy._ I thought and then I was distracted as his neck stretched the three feet between us. "What are…" was all I was able to get out before he bit me. I let out a piercing scream as I collapsed to the ground. Everything went black.


End file.
